Bade babysits
by NeedMoreBade
Summary: "Is that crying in the background? Oh God Jade you're not kidnapping and torturing children are you?"  "What? NO, just get over here."
1. Chapter 1

**Jade's POV**

Today had been a crap day, like seriously, this has probably been the crappiest day in 2 weeks' worth of crap days. To begin with I woke up this morning feeling like shit. My head was pounding, my throat was sore and my vision was all blurry. To make matters worse my annoying brother Luke was screaming in the kitchen because we didn't have any Coco Pops left (and don't you dare tell anyone this, but that kind of annoyed me too. Come on, who doesn't like Coco Pops?) And on top of all that I couldn't find my favourite t-shirt. So when I finally got to school all I wanted was a nice coffee and to have a good old vent to Beck bout all my problems. But as it turns out none of those things were possible because the Grub Truck was closed due to an infestation of rodents and Beck wasn't at school today. In my frustration I stomped around school all day, pushing any idiot who dared get in my path out of the way till it was the end of school, and then I went home and collapsed into bed. Just when I finally thought I could get some rest, frantic knocking began at my front door.

"I'm gonna kill someone" I roared as I stomped down stairs and yanked the door open. "What the hell do you..."

"Oh Jade, thank God someone's home!"

It was my neighbour Shelly or Shelby or something. I don't really know nor do I care.

"Jade this is urgent" She continued, ignoring my looks of annoyance," My dad just had a heart attack and he's in hospital. I need you to take care of Sam for me."

And that's when she held up a filthy looking child with dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

"What is that thing?" I gasped

"He's my son, look after him for me. I'll pay you $100 ok. Now have him in bed by 8, bye."

And with that she raced off to her car. I looked down at the hideous creature just as it began to look up at me. We held eye contact for a few seconds until it opened its mouth and began crying at the top of its lungs.

"Shut up!" I yelled back, but the animal just began wailing louder. I grabbed the things dirty little arm and yanked it into the house. "Ok look you need to be quiet, I've got a massive headache. I'll...I'll...I'll give you lollies!" Oh look that shut it up. Umm one problem, I didn't have any lollies. I gave my emergency stash to Cat when she wouldn't shut up. As much as I was pissed off with Beck for not being at school today, I really needed his help right now.

"Give me lolly!" the ugly thing demanded. Oh gross, now it talks too.

"I don't have any yet so just wait..."

And as if right on cue, it started screeching again. I quickly dialled Beck's number on my Pear Phone and thankfully he picked up.

"Hey babe, sorry I wasn't at school..." he began but I quickly cut in

"Beck, you need to come over right now, and bring some lollies ok?"

"Is that crying in the background? Oh God Jade you're not kidnapping and torturing children are you?"

"What? NO, just get over here." I said and then hung up. 15 minutes later I heard Beck's truck pull up in the driveway so I raced to the door just as he began to knock and flung myself into his arms. "Help me." I moaned into his shirt

"Shh, relax baby, I'm here. What's going on?" he said soothingly whilst rubbing my back.

I quickly explained to him the situation and when I was done he gave me a quick kiss and went inside.

"Hey there little buddy." He said kneeling down to the little rat's height. "I'm Beck, what's your name?"

"I'm Sam. I want my mummy!" It said, beginning to cry again.

"Well she's not hear right now but she'll be back really soon. But what do you say in the meantime we play a game?" Beck asked him.

"Play dinosaur with me." The thing sniffed. Oh what, for Beck he stops crying, well that's just great.

"Sure thing little man. Do you want the big girl over there to play with us too?" Beck asked pointing at me.

"OK, but she's the mean scary dinosaur and we're the good ones who have to escape from her." Ugly stated.

Beck started laughing at that, even though I was giving him my best death glare. I just rolled my eyes in the end and plonked myself on the coach. After half an hour of making embarrassing dinosaur sounds and crawling on the ground, the devil child decided it was hungry.

"Fine I'll go make some food while you keep him occupied." I said to Beck as I walked off into the kitchen. I soon re-entered the lounge room holding three plates of spaghetti to find my boyfriend and Annoying both sitting on the coach watching cartoons. I snickered at Beck's bored face as he tried to stay awake whilst watching that crap. "Dinner is served." I said in my amazing impression of an Italian accent. To my surprise that made the little monster actually giggle. Even as the thing began to gobble down its food he would look up at me and say things like, "This is really yummy." And, "It's even better then mummies"

After dinner the kid found the stash of Lollies Beck had brought and satisfied himself by eating the whole packet. He then went on a massive sugar high and was running around everywhere while Beck and I chased him. It was actually kind of fun, probably only because Beck and I kept smashing into each other and falling on top of one another. And after 45 minutes of chasing the kid, Sam finally fell asleep in the middle of the lounge room floor.

"He's kind of cute when he sleeps." I muttered to myself, then quickly slapped my hands over my mouth after realizing what I had just said in front of Beck. Too late though, Beck was already grinning from ear to ear. "If you tell anyone at school about this, I'll kill you in the most painful way possible."I warned him.

He just laughed and pulled me into his arms and placed a soft kiss on my head.

"I missed you today." He said.

"Where were you?"

"Oh my aunt had her first baby today and the whole family went to the hospital to give her support."

"Oh great, another child has entered this world." I said sarcastically.

"Hey who knows, maybe we can babysit for her, seeing as we did such an amazing job today."

"No Beck, never again!"

"Love you" He chuckled.

"Love you too."

Who knows, maybe today wasn't such a crap day after all.

**Hey guys, so you know the drill. R&R please :D ! I hope you like this one, it's the longest one I've written so far. I'm open to any suggestions so start reviewing for me! **


	2. Chapter 2

It was a normal Friday night and Jade sat cross legged on her bed, re-reading her favourite book of all time, "The scissor returns". For once in her life Jade was completely at ease, nothing could distract her or upset her right now and...

"WHO THE HELL IS CALLING ME?" Jade screamed to herself as she picked up her phone that had just started ringing.

**Beck:** Hey babe, how are you?

**Jade:** WHAT DO YOU WANT?

**Beck:** Oh it's good to hear from you too Jade. I'm very well, thanks for asking.

**Jade:** Quit your sarcasm and spit it out. .?

**Beck:** ok well you know my Aunty who just had the baby? Well she's going out tonight and was wondering...

And that's when Jade hung up on her boyfriend and resumed reading her book. 10 seconds later her ringtone went off again but this time she chose to ignore it. Another minute passed and then the home phone started ringing.

"I'll get it!" screamed Luke, her younger brother.

"NO, DON'T ANSWER IT LUKE!" But to her dismay the damage had already been done and Luke was holding up the phone to his ear.

"Hi Beck... yes she's here...she seems kind of angry, are you sure you want to talk to her? ...ok then just a sec." Turning to his older sister he said, "Hey Jadey, your boyfriend wants to speak to you."

"Well you can tell him he won't be my boyfriend for much longer if he keeps annoying me, and that under absolutely no circumstances will I look after the baby with him."

"Ok, hey Beck she says that...Oh are you sure you heard everything, even that bit at the end?...Yer she does have a loud voice, mum says she's the reason why she has so many migraines...Ok I'll tell her. Hey Jade, Beck says if you don't talk to him he's gonna call up Tori."

"GIVE ME THAT." I roared while snatching the phone from his hands. "You listen to me Beck, if you call that skinny ass, stripper in the making...Don't tell me to shut up! ...Fine call me back on my mobile if this is too expensive for you." I yelled and then slammed the phone down.

"Hey Jade, why did you and Beck have a baby if you hate kids so much?" Luke innocently asked.

"What? We didn't have a baby it's his...Oh that's my mobile ringing, that'll be Beck. Just don't worry about it ok." Jade called back over her shoulder as she raced up to her room and picked up the phone.

**Beck:** Hey you there?

**Jade:** No my phone magically answered itself. Of course I'm here dumbass

**Beck:** No need for that language. Anyway, please Jade, as my girlfriend I need you to help me.

**Jade:** I told you last time Beck, I'm not babysitting ever again.

**Beck:** Jade I'm begging you. Besides babies are no trouble at all. They can't talk or run yet, so basically all they do is eat and sleep.

**Jade:** And cry, scream, poop, vomit... Shall I continue?

**Beck:** Jade if you help me I'll take you to that heavy metal concert you want to go too.

**Jade:** ...FINE! But I get all the money we earn tonight by babysitting.

**Beck:** ... umm ok, sure thing.

**Jade:** You hesitated, what are you not telling me?

**Beck:** Jadeeee, she's my Aunty, I refused to let her give us any money for taking care of Amelia.

**Jade:** So you're telling me I'd be giving up my Friday night to babysit a grotty kid for no money, who on top of all that is called Amelia?

**Beck:** What's wrong with the name Amelia?

**Jade:** What's not wrong with the name Amelia?

**Beck:** Please Jade, just say you'll help.

**Jade:** Fine, but you owe me big time.

**Beck:** Thanks babe, you're the best.

**Jade:** I know

**Hey guys, so originally this story was meant to be a one-shot, but I decided to continue because some people have been asking me too. Anyway there is another chapter to come where we see Beck and Jade actually babysit Amelia (oh and sorry to the Amelia's out there, it was the first name that popped into my head) but before I post that chapter up, I'd like some more reviews. And not just on this story but on all of the ones I've written. So please do go and review. And the quicker I get some reviews the quicker the next chapter will be uploaded which is a lot longer than this one. xoxo **


	3. Chapter 3

20 minutes later Jade was pulling up in Beck's Aunt's driveway. Why she agreed to this, she did not know. That Beck was one lucky boy because Jade West would never do this for anyone else. She wouldn't even babysit her own brother when her mum asked her to.

"That boy is making me a softy... did I just say softy? Dear God help me now." Jade thought to herself as she rung the doorbell. When no one answered she began repeatedly kicking the door while holding down the bell. 2 minutes later Beck flung the door open yelling,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"EXCUSE ME? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO...me. Beck, what' happened to your hair?"

Jade stepped back and took in her boyfriend's appearance. His usually flawless hair was messier then a bird's nest and sticking up in odd places, and he had a big, wet puke stain in the middle of his t-shirt.

"Sorry Jade, I didn't mean to yell. It's just that the baby was about to fall asleep but you ringing the doorbell woke her up and now she won't stop screaming.

"Weren't you the one telling me that this baby would be no trouble at all?"

"I'm telling you Jade, that's not a baby up there. It's some monster that's escaped from the underworld."

"Yer yer. Now where is this little devil?" Jade asked while pushing past Beck and walking into the house.

"Follow the sound of screaming."

Jade couldn't help but grin to herself, this was just too funny. Beck looked like he'd been through a hurricane and back and all because of a little baby. Seriously, how much trouble could a newborn be? Opening the door to the nursery, Jade's ears were instantly filled with a high pitch screaming.

"OMG, what was that?" Jade cried out, covering her ears.

"That was Amelia."

"How long has she been like that?"

"Since her mum left, so that would be about half an hour."

"But-but that's not possible. How does such a little baby with such little lungs make such a loud sound?"

"I told you, she's not human." Beck said, grimacing at the door.

"Alright, what have you been doing with her? Have you even fed her?"

"Yes I did feed her some milk that her mum left out. And then she puked on me." He said, gesturing to the now damp patch on his shirt. "And then I tried to put her to sleep but she wouldn't stop crying!"

"Well maybe she needs her diaper changed or something. Go and check."

"Why me? She's a girl and you're a girl so really you should be doing it."

"She's your cousin and your responsibility SO GO."

Bracing himself, Beck opened the door once again, only to be greeted by the loud wails from the little girl. Persevering onwards, Beck gradually walked closer to the crying baby and hesitantly checked her diaper. Gagging he rushed back outside with his hands covering his mouth.

"I'll take your reaction as a yes then."

"I think I'm gonna be sick." groaned Beck.

Looking at her boyfriend, Jade decided that he did look a bit green so sighing to herself; she silently opened the door and disappeared into the bedroom. A few seconds later she emerged, holding Amelia at arm's length and stomped to the bathroom.

"I should be winning best girlfriend of the year award." Jade muttered to herself as she pulled out the baby wipes and placed Amelia on the changing table.

"What are you doing in there?" called out Beck from behind the bathroom door.

"Changing your disgusting little cousin's diaper."Jade yelled back. "You can come in now, she's cleaned up."

"Thank you Jade. What would I do without you?" Beck said while kissing the back of her neck.

"She still seems kind of dirty to me. Maybe we should run her a bath?" suggested Jade.

"We can't put a new born baby in a bath, she'll drown."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Beck actually looked like he was considering doing what she had said, but then remembered that Amelia was his cousin so killing her was out of the question.

"No Jade, we can't." He said apologetically.

"Well maybe we should put her in the toilet and just keep flushing it, would that work?" asked Jade.

"Probably not. Why don't we just wash her in a bucket?"

"I guess that'll have to do, go set it up while I undress her."

Turning on the bathtub sink to fill a bucket Beck had found in the cupboard, he didn't realise that the tap was connected to a hose which was dangling directly over his head.

"ARGHHHHHH" Screamed Beck as the cool water drenched him.

Jade turned to see what all the commotion was about, but after taking one look at her soaked boyfriend, she burst out laughing.

"So you think this is funny hey?" Beck said aiming the house at Jade.

"No, don't do it Beck!" but her pleas went unheard by Beck who mercilessly sprayed her with water.

"I am gonna kill you." Jade screamed, while grabbing he now full bucket of water and dumping it over Beck's head."

"You'll pay for that West." Beck growled and picking her up spun her around in circles while they both laughed their heads off.

A few minutes later they finally stopped and just grinned at each other. For a few seconds there was just silence, then coming from the changing table giggles were heard.

"You finding this funny Amelia?" Beck smiled, looking over at the tiny baby who was grinning from ear to ear and staring up at them with wide eyes.

"Well why don't you join in on the fun?" Jade added in as she picked up the squealing baby and gently dipped her in the bucket of water.

Laughing hysterically Amelia began clapping her hands in glee, which started up the laughter between Beck and Jade all over again.

When the three of them eventually calmed down, they dried off Amelia and Jade rocked her to sleep in her arms. With a lazy smile on Beck's face he leaned over and put an arm around Jade's shoulder, and Jade rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"You know Jade," Beck said while stroking his girlfriend's hair, "when we're older, we're gonna be great parents."

Just as Jade lifted her head up to reply, her phone began buzzing. (Luckily she had put it on silent before she arrived otherwise Amelia would have woken up again.)

"Hello... mum is that you? ...What do you mean Luke said Beck and I had a baby? ...No of course not...WHAT? ...Ok calm down, I'll be home and explain in a minute." Jade sighed as she hung up.

"Do I want to know?" Beck asked.

"Probably not." Jade admitted. "So do you think you can handle it from here?"

"Yep, and I do believe that is the sound of my Aunt's car pulling up in the driveway."

And sure enough a very happy lady entered the house a minute later.

"So kids, how was Amelia? I hope she wasn't any trouble. Thank you so much for looking after her, I've really needed a little break... Why are you both wet?"

Beck and Jade shared a knowing glance between the two of them, and then Beck laughed out, "Oh she was not trouble at all."

"A complete angel." Jade piped up sarcastically.

"So I guess we'll be seeing you later then, bye Aunt Zoe." Beck said quickly, grabbing Jade's arm and racing out the door.

"Ok Beck, this time I'm serious" Jade panted, trying to regain her composure. "We are never babysitting again."

"Agreed." Beck said, while closing the distance between their lips.

"Love you Jade." Beck murmured against her mouth.

"Love you too"

**There you have it guys, the end! Like I said before, Bade babysits was really meant to be a one-shot and I was a bit worried that I would ruin the story if I continued on with it, so leave your feedback in the reviews and tell me what you think. I'd also like to point out that I'm pretty sure new born babies can't clap their hands and laugh and stuff, but since it's my story I'm saying that they can. Also I'd like to apologise for the cliché water fight scene between Beck and Jade but I really couldn't help myself :p And one more thing, I'm running out of ideas for short stories so if anyone wants to offer me a suggestion that would be great. R&R **


End file.
